


Irriterende

by Bewa



Series: Verdens Navle [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Familie, God stemning, M/M, Små og store samtaler, Små og store spørsmål, Valp, kos - Freeform
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Det er vår, valpen er på plass, Mikael har noe han må snakke med både Isak og Even om.





	Irriterende

“ISAK!!”

Stemmen til Mikael skjærer i ørene og Even skvetter skikkelig der han sitter ved kjøkkenbordet. Det høres ut som det er noe alvorlig på gang. Ropet til Mikael runger en gang til gjennom huset før han hører dundrende skritt ned trappen.

“PAPPA! Hvor er Isak?” Mikael står foran ham, vifter med telefonen og ser på ham med store øyne.

“Hva skjer? Isak og Iris er på butikken. De kommer nok ganske snart.”

“Det er bare noe jeg må snakke med Isak om.” Mikael banker telefonen sin mot låret med den ene hånden mens den andre glir kjapt gjennom håret.

“Jeg duger ikke?” Even ser på ham, smiler litt forsiktig.

Mikael rister på hodet, dumper ned på en av stolene. “Det… det er noe… fotballgreier.” Even er usikker på om han lyver, men sier ikke noe på det. Er det noe alvorlig kommer Isak til å fortelle det uansett, og så lenge Mikael snakker med noen, så er det greit.

“Okey.”

 

Even setter seg ned igjen, peker på skjermen han har foran seg og ser på Mikael. “Hva syns du om dette?” Even peker på feriehuset han har sett på. I England. Planen er å bestille huset to uker i sommerferien og gi det i gave til Isak på bursdagen hans. Han vet at Isak alltid har hatt lyst til å reise til England på ferie, se den engelske landsbygda, gå på engelsk pub, se på fotball, føle på den engelske sjela som han kaller det. Han vet også at han er sent ute, det er april liksom, og bare to uker til sommerferien. Men noe er ledig, som dette like utenfor Blackburn.

“England?” Mikael ser på ham. “Når da?”

“I sommer. To uker, du, Iris, Isak og meg?”

Ansiktet til Mikael får et annet uttrykk enn han hadde forventet seg. Han trodde Mikael skulle bli glad, men ansiktet hans er mer tvilende, overrasket og skeptisk. Ikke så glad som han hadde forventet.

“To uker?”

“Ja? Skal vi rekke se noe av England, må vi vel ha to uker.” Even klikker seg videre på bildene. Se her, dette ligger utenfor Blackburn som ikke er langt fra Manchester. Vi kan reise dit og se på fotballkamp.

“Pappa!” Mikael himler med øynene mens han rister på hodet. “I sommerferien spiller de ikke kamper i England. Det er sommerferie liksom.”

“Hæ?” Even hever øyenbrynene, han kjenner haka som faller ned.

“Premier League har ferie fra mai til august. Serr? Kan du i det hele tatt noe om fotball?”

Even blir sittende å måpe. “Du kødder?”

Mikael begynner å le. “Nei, sorry pappa. Det er helt sant. Men, det hadde jo vært fett og sett Old Trafford og Ethiad Stadium da. Også er det vel mulig å reise til London også? Fra Blackburn mener jeg. Se på Tottenham Hotspur Stadium. Og Wembley. Og..” Mikael ser drømmende ut i luften.

“Så litt positiv allikevel da?”

“Mm.” Mikael ser på telefonen sin. “Men to uker? Det er lenge ass.” Han trekker pusten “Kajsa liksom.” Han stirrer ned i telefonen.

“Ah, Kajsa ja.” Even smiler når han tenker på kjæresten til Mikael. Hun er en veldig fin jente. Bein i nesen, fotballspiller hun også, hyggelig og real. Even skal til å si noe, men rekker ikke for han hører trinn ute på trappen og ytterdøren som åpner seg. Han skynder seg å lukke PC’n. “Ikke si noe til Isak, okey. Vi prater mer om det siden.” Mikael nikker.

 

Even hører den raske tassingen til Mie over gulvene. Klørne som klikker mot parketten og halen som dunker i møblene hun passerer. Det tar ikke mange sekundene før den gule, lodne hundekroppen kommer mot dem. Halen svaier fra side til side og hun klarer ikke å bestemme seg for hvem hun skal hilse på først. Det ender med at  hun spinner rundt på gulvet noen runder før Mikael setter seg ned på gulvet og fanger henne inn. Han legger ansiktet ned i pelsen hennes mens hun kravler rundt, slikker ham på kinnet og Mikael smiler inn i pelsen hennes. Godsnakker med henne, koser og klør henne.

Isak kommer inn på kjøkkenet. “Hei.”

“Hei du.” Even ser på ham når han løfter posen med varene opp på kjøkkenbenken.

“Hei Isak.” stemmen til Mikael kommer fra pelsen til Mie.

“Glemte du Iris på veien?” Even reiser seg og går bort til kjøkkenbenken, stryker Isak over ryggen, før han plasserer matvarene Isak har tatt ut i kjøleskapet.

“Faen. Visste det var noe.” Isak ler og slår seg selv i panna. “Neida, hun traff Emma og mamman hennes, også ble hun med dem. Jeg skal hente henne klokka seks.”

“Okey.” Even rister lattermild på hodet mens han setter juice og ost i kjøleskapet.

“Isak?” Stemmen fra gulvet når opp til ham, men han snur seg ikke.

“Jepp?” Isak rekker ham egg og bacon.

“Kan jeg snakke litt med deg? Bare deg?” Mikael reiser seg og ser på Even.

Isak ser på Even og prøver å få et hint om hva det er, men ettersom hann ikke vet, trekker han bare på skuldrene.

“Ja. Ja, selvfølgelig.” Isak ser på Mikael som lener seg mot kjøkkenbenken. Mie hopper fortsatt rundt og skjønner ikke at oppmerksomheten har tatt slutt. Hun biter lett i buksebeinet til Mikael som sier nei til henne og rykker beinet fra henne, men det hjelper i det hele tatt.

“Jeg tar med meg Mie ut i hagen jeg, så kan dere prate i fred.” Even bøyer seg ned og løfter den myke valpen opp og borer nesen sin ned i den bløte pelsen. Han får selvfølgelig et slikk på kinnet i retur.  Hun er ikke mer drøye tre måneder, og full av fart og ablegøyer. Hele familiens midtpunkt, selvfølgelig.

Det er ikke få ganger Even har båret Mie ned fra sengen til Iris. “Hun bare kom av seg selv altså,” er svaret han får når han spør Iris hvordan i all verden det kan ha seg at Mie er i sengen hennes. Hun setter sitt uskyldigste blikk i hans, selv om de begge vet at Mie faktisk ikke klarer å gå i trappene selv enda.

Alt som blir liggende på gulvet blir tygd i stykker, så alt i gulvhøyde og drøye halvmeteren over er fjernet. Sko som de gjerne vil bevare hele, må inn i skoskapet ellers blir de tygd i filler. Even mistenker at joggeskoene til Mikael ble stående på gulvet med viten og vilje en ettermiddag, slik at han måtte ha nye etter en runde med Mies skarpe valpetenner.

 

 

Ute i hagen setter han henne ned og hun piler omkring. Even kjenner han er veldig glad for gjerdet de satte opp den første sommeren etter Iris kom til dem. Det gir dem muligheten til å la Mie fyke rundt og oppdage en liten begrenset del av verden, trygt skjermet fra trafikken samtidig som hun ikke kan stikke av.

Even setter seg midt i trappen som går ned fra terrassen. Den lave aprilsolen varmer fortsatt godt, og han legger albuene på trinnet bak seg og lener seg på dem. Han ser på Mie der hun løper rundt og jager etter egen hale, vårens første sommerfugl, biter i pinner, graver litt i et skakkjørt blomsterbed og prøver seg på en av Mikaels gamle fotballer. En ball av den typen som både er slitt og har litt for lite luft i seg, slik at de små tennene til Mie kan gnage på en liten brett.

Hva er det Mikael må prate med Isak om, som han ikke kan prate med ham om i dag? Even vet at det er mye Mikael syns det er lettere å prate med Isak om, og det gjør ham egentlig ingenting, men han blir jo nysgjerrig likevel da. Tidligere har det vært litt jenteprat i tillegg til fotball. At Mikael henvender seg til Isak angående jenter var i starten ganske komisk, syns Even. Isak har vel aldri sett på en jente på den måten. I alle fall ikke siden han var 16 og trodde det var dem han skulle se på. Isak hadde i grunnen ikke sagt så mye om hva de hadde pratet om heller. Men det hadde tydeligvis funket, for Mikael var sammen med Kajsa. Hva Isak hadde gitt av gode råd, fikk han bare spekulere på. 

 

Det kan jo også være noe fotballgreier, tenker Even. Han ler stille av seg selv når han kommer på det Mikael sa i sta, om at Permier League ikke spilles på sommeren. Rister på hodet og tenker at han burde egentlig fulgt litt mer med, men han gidder bare ikke. Håper han får til denne turen til Isak, for det er virkelig noe Isak har drømt om lenge. Bare ta det rolig og utforske England, den engelske landsbygda, og byene sammen alle fire.

Mie har lagt seg ned på gresset i bunnen av trappa og hun gnager frenetisk på en pinne hun har funnet. Even bøyer seg ned og klør henne på hodet og bak øret, lar hånden gli gjennom den bløte, nå litt fuktige pelsen hennes. Kjenner at denne pelsdotten virkelig har blitt en del av familien deres tross den korte tiden hun har vært hos dem. Mikael og han har begynt  på valpekurs sammen. De har vært der to ganger allerede. Senere, i slutten av mai, skal de på grunnkurs. Det trengs, for som det er nå, er det mange forskjellige rekasjoner på det meste. Og de fleste reaksjonene er varianter av å se gjennom fingrene med det hun gjør..

 

Han hører skrittene til Isak bak seg. Kan føle det på seg at Isak nærmer seg, så han snur seg ikke. Fortsetter bare med å kose på Mie. Even kjenner at Isak setter seg ned ved siden av ham og legger hånden på skulderen hans, stryker opp og ned over den buede ryggen mens Even fortsatt sitter bøyd framover. Isak sier ingenting, men Even hører på pusten hans at han er i ferd med å tenke ferdig på hvordan han skal si det han skal si. Even retter seg opp, snur seg mot ham, legger hodet litt på skakke og smiler.

“Hva skjer?”

Isak rister på hodet. Han er helt alvorlig. biter seg i leppen og trekker pusten dypt før han puster ut og sier lavt. “Du skal bli farfar.”

Ordene sender en knyttneve rett i magen hans. Den blir sittende fast der og vrir seg rundt. Hjertet løper løpsk. Han blir øyeblikkelig glodvarm fra under fotsålen til øverst i pannen. Hva faen? Han klarer ikke helt å skjønne hva Isak sier, samtidig så skjønner han det så utrolig godt. Har de ikke hatt kondompraten med Mikael både for lenge siden, og jevnlig siden han ble sammen med Kajsa? Farfar? Han er ikke så gammel. Mikael er snart 16, om en måned liksom. Hva er det han tenker med? Eller ikke tenker med kanskje?

Even kjenner at han har lyst til å reise seg og rope ut, men tar seg i det, kjenner at han stirrer på Isak. “HÆ?” Det kommer ut høyere enn han hadde beregnet og rister på hodet som for å si unnskyld for at han roper. Isaks munnvik rykker til, og han begynner å le.

“Sorry Even. Jeg tuller. Jeg måtte bare.”

Knyttneven slipper taket, men hjertet banker fortsatt som besatt. “Kødda du?”

Isak legger armen helt rundt nakken hans og drar ham bort til seg, peprer ham med kyss på kinnet. “Ja, sorry… Du skal ikke bli farfar. Ikke nå i alle fall.”

Even lener seg inntil Isak og legger hånden på låret hans, klemmer hardt til med tommel på den ene siden og pekefinger på den andre. Det rykker i hele Isak, kneet hans skyter opp. “Dust.”

Isak ler. “Jeg vet det. Fristelsen ble så stor. Og reaksjonen din var magisk. Ser virkelig fram til den dagen det faktisk er sant.”

Even klarer ikke annet enn å le nå, stryker over låret han akkurat klemte litt for hardt. Er sikker på at Isak kommer til å få blåmerke der. “Jeg vet ikke helt om jeg gjør det... Jeg håper virkelig det blir noen år til.”

“Jeg også.” Isak grer fingrene sine gjennom håret hans, og det kjennes akkurat så godt ut som det pleier.

“Men du? Er det greit for Mikael at du fortelle hva det var? Helt seriøst, ikke noe kødd?”

“Mm.” Isak nikker. “Det var noe fotballgreier, faktisk. Spillerne har en sånn egen chatt, og der hadde det kommet opp spekulasjoner om at jeg skulle slutte som trener.”

“Hæ?” Even retter seg opp. “Vill fantasi?”

Isak nikker, og smiler. “Spinnvill faktisk.”

“Hvor kommer sånne ting fra?”

“Jeg skjønte ikke med en gang, men  Mikael viste meg hele chatten.. eller det første han spurte om var om det var sant da. At jeg skulle slutte. Og når jeg sa at det ikke var det, så viste han meg chatten. Noen hadde tydeligvis overhørt en samtale mellom Thomas og meg, der jeg hadde sagt at jeg skulle slutte. Og jeg skal jo slutte, men ikke som treneren deres. Jeg slutter bare som leder i juniorfotballen.”

“Ah.” Even rister på hodet. “Det skal ikke så mye til før en sak får en litt annen vending.”

“Nei. Stakkars Mikael. Han var skikkelig bekymret, lei seg og ikke minst forvirret. Han hadde nesten trodd det var sant. Han skulle forklare i chatten nå.” Isak bøyer seg ned og løfter opp Mie som har strevd seg opp to trappetrinn og kommet mellom beina deres. Han tar henne i armene sine og borer nesen ned i pelsen hennes. “Også var det vel ikke noen vits å spørre deg, for du har jo ikke peiling på fotball i det hele tatt?”

“Jeg vet jo hva du driver med da.” Even dulter ham i siden. “Og dessuten, jeg visste faktisk at du skal slutte som leder i juniorfotballen. Det sa du her for en stund siden.”

“Mm. Vet det.” Isak gløtter bort på ham. “Men at de engelske lagene ikke spiller kamper om sommeren, det visste du ikke?”

Even snur seg brått mot ham. “Hæ?”

“Mikael sa han hadde spurt om vi ikke kunne reise og se en kamp i England en gang, og at du hadde foreslått sommerferien.” Isak ler. “Jeg er faktisk imponert over at du ikke har fått med deg at de ikke spiller kamper på sommeren der borte.”

Even kjenner hjertet banke hardt og roe seg på en gang. Han hadde ikke trodd at Mikael skulle spoile noe, men ble likevel usikker en liten stund. Men nå, nå har jo Mikael bare gjort det enda bedre. Nå har jo ikke Isak den fjerneste anelse. Even benytter anledningen til å spinne videre på gavepakken servert av Mikael, legger armen rundt Isak og drar ham inntil seg. “Kanskje vi kan ta en tur til høsten da? For da spiller de vel?”

“Til høsten spiller de. Det høres ut som en god plan!” Isak ser på ham, bøyer seg fram for et kyss og Even er ikke tung og be. Det er bare det at Mie også vil være med, bykser opp og slikker dem begge i ansiktet.

“Åååh…Mie. Nei.” Isak dytter henne ned igjen. “Han er min. Ligg unna.”

Even ler, ser på Mie som ser opp på dem. “Sorry, Mie. Jeg er enige med Isak her ass. Ligg unna.” Even løfter Mie opp og setter henne fra seg oppe på terrassen. “Sånn, gå og finn Mikael.” Mie tusler mot terrassedøren, hun ser fornærmet ut, selv om  han vet at hunder egentlig ikke kan bli det. Han snur seg raskt og legger armene rundt Isak igjen, kysser ham lett og kjenner armene til hans rundt seg og tungen hans som langsomt glir over leppene.

 

“Pappa?” Stemmen fra Mikael kommer bakfra, og Even trekker seg litt bort fra Isak og ser på Mikael over skulderen. Han har Mie i armene. Det er bare øynene og luggen hans som synes over den lyse, bustete pelsen.

“Ja?”

Mikael setter seg ned på trinnet ved siden av dem, koser med Mie og gløtter usikkert bort. “Eh, er det greit at Kajsa sover her fra i morgen til søndag?”

“Hmm?” Even ser på ham, snur seg brått mot Isak før han snur seg tilbake. Han hører den stille latteren til Isak bak seg, snur seg mot ham igjen og ser at Isak gjemmer ansiktet sitt i hendene og prøver å stoppe å le.

“Hva er det Isak?” Mikael høres ut som en blanding av nysgjerrig og fornærmet. “Hvorfor ler du av det?”

“Sorry Mikael.” Isak ler fortsatt. “Jeg ler ikke av deg, jeg ler av Even.”

“Hvorfor det?” Mikael flytter seg et hakk ned i trappen så han kan se på Isak, fortsatt med Mie i armene.

Isak trekker pusten, Even ser på ham prøver å riste på hodet, men Isak blåser tydeligvis i ham. “I sted, da jeg hadde snakket med deg, så spurte selvfølgelig Even hva det var.”

“Isak...” Even prøver å stoppe ham, men Isak bare dytter ham unna, og Even gir seg. Vet at uansett hva han gjør, kommer Isak til å fortelle, så han legger hodet i hendene og venter på å få det overstått.

“Ja?” Mikaels stemme oppfordrer Isak til mer.

“Så jeg sa han skulle bli farfar. Du skulle sett den reaksjonen, Mikael.”

“Serr? Sa du det?”

“Ja.” Isak ler videre, og Mikael begynner å le med ham.

“Og du trodde på det pappa? Seriøst? Du trodde på det?”

Even kikker opp fra hendene, “Jeg vettafaen hva jeg skulle tro jeg? Du blir 16 om en måned. Du har kjæreste... Dere…. altså…..“ Han trekker pusten. “Jeg var faktisk ikke så mye eldre enn det du er nå, da du ble født, Mikael.”

“Men pappa….” Mikael rister på hodet, gjemmer ansiktet i pelsen til Mie.

“Sorry for at jeg trodde det da, men det kan skje, vet du!”

“Etter alle de alvorspratene og formaningene du og Isak har pint meg med siden jeg ble sammen med Kajsa? Vi er ikke dumme, pappa!”

“Jeg vet jo det. Sorry for at jeg trodde på Isak, Mikael.” Even dytter til Isak med albuen, og Isak ler igjen.

“Og det var ikke pent av meg å lure deg ass. Men det uttrykket i ansiktet ditt var ubetalelig.” Isak lener seg mot ham og legger hodet på skulderen hans, kikker på ham, og Even kan ikke la være, men må kysse ham.

Mikael ser på dem, rister litt på hodet. “Kommer dere alltid til å være sånn? Så sykt klissete og irriterende forelsket? Jeg mener dere har vært sammen i over ti år.”

Isak retter seg opp igjen og dytter borti beinet til Mikael. “Hadde du syns det hadde vært bedre om vi ikke hadde vært sånn? Om vi hadde holdt lang avstand og aldri vist at vi er glad i hverandre?”

“Nei, nei, ikke sånn.” Mikael rister på hodet. “Men det er liksom ikke så mange andre av foreldrene til de jeg henger med som er sånn som dere. Holder rundt hverandre, kysser, stryker på hverandre, hele tiden liksom. Jeg tror kanskje det er bare dere. Og foreldrene til Oliver da.”

“Alle er jo forskjellige. Noen liker å vise at de er glad i hverandre, og andre ikke. Og flaks for oss så liker vi det begge to.”

Mikael nikker.

“Og Kajsa og du har jo ikke akkurat hendene så innmari langt fra hverandre når dere er sammen heller? I vertfall ikke når dere er her.” Even hever øyenbrynene mot Mikael som øyeblikkelig blir lett rosa i ansiktet.

“Men vi har ikke vært sammen i over ti år liksom.”

“Men det slutter jo ikke for det da.” Isak lener seg litt tilbake, støtter seg på albuene på trinnet bak seg. “Følelsene slutter jo ikke for det. Og man kan jo liksom ikke si at når du er trettitre eller noe, så kan du ikke kose med kjæresten din lenger.”

“Neida.” Mikael vrir litt på seg.

 

Samtalen har nok kommet til et punkt han egentlig ikke ville ha den, tenker Even. Fristelsen til å dytte den litt videre, er stor, men han lar det ligge. Lar Mikael slippe unna. “Men overnatting?” Even ser på ham. "I morgen?"

“Ja!” Mikael biter på med en gang. “Kajsa og jeg skal ut og spise pizza i morgen, sammen med flere fra fotballen og noen andre, også lurte jeg på om hun kan sove her til søndag. Foreldrene hennes er på hyttetur, og hun hadde ikke lyst til å være alene hjemme. Søsteren hennes er på noe greier med håndballen i helgen.”

Even er faktisk litt imponert over at Mikael ikke foreslår at han skal sove der. De har vært sammen en stund, faktisk over et halvt år, men det er første gang MIkael spør om hun kan sove over. 

Even gløtter bort på Isak som ser på ham. “Hva tenker du?”

“Jeg? Må jeg ha en mening om dette?”

“Ja! Det skaper jo presedens for Iris når hun er 16 og kommer hjem med Andreas, Emir eller Niklas. Sier vi ja til Mikael nå, må vi si ja til henne om ti år også.”

Isak ler. “Ingen av oss kommer til å huske dette om ti år allikevel.”

Even snur seg brått mot ham, og ser at hodet til Mikael også snur seg brått. “Iris gjør det!” De sier det i kor, og begynner å le begge to.

“Dere har rett.” Isak ler han også. “Iris kommer til å huske det. Og ettersom Iris ikke skal ha overnatting før hun er minst 22, så blir det nei fra meg.”

“Hæ? Isak, serr?” Mikael ser på ham med store øyne.

Even ser på Isak, som klarer å holde maska i fem sekunder før han begynner å le. “Jeg tuller, Mikael. Det er helt greit for meg altså.”

Even nikker og ser på Mikael.  “Det er selvfølgelig greit, Mikael. Kajsa er alltid velkommen hit.”

“Takkass. Dere er best, selv om dere noen gang er fryktelig barnslige. Spesielt du Isak.”

“Det er jo ikke noe nytt!” Even legger armen rundt Isak, drar ham inntil seg og kysser ham i det Mikael reiser seg.

“Og ffortsatt litt irriterende forelsket.” Mikael dumper Mie i fanget hans så han må slippe Isak for å ta imot henne. Hun kravler rundt i fanget hans og slikker ham i halsgropen.

“Irriterende? Hørt sånt tull.” Han borer nesen inn  pelsen hennes, og Isaks strekker seg fram og gjør det samme.

“Ikke forelsket da.” Isak kikker så vidt opp på ham fra den gyldne pelsen. “Det er ikke tull.”

Even setter ned MIe, legger armene rundt Isak og kysser ham mykt. "Nei, det er slett ikke tull." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> En liten svipptur innom Verdens Navle igjen. Klarer visst ikke å legge dette universet fra meg, og spesielt ikke når noen etterlyser valpen (Lisa_Ruvo, denne er litt din "skyld"..) Så en speedskrevet liten sak som jeg håper dere liker. 
> 
> Tusen takk for at du leser, og setter som alltid stor pris på kommentarer. ❤❤


End file.
